Indiana Jones and the Rocky Mountain Reclamation
by Peyto
Summary: This story occurs as his fourth adventure. Indiana heads to Canada on educational business and happens upon yet another adventure. The characters are fictional and the Indiana Jones name and adventure belongs to Steven Spielberg.
1. Chapter 1

Indiana Jones and the Rocky Mountain Return

Chapter 1 – Hoodoos of Trouble: Drumheller, Alberta, Canada. Aug. 8, 1945

_The soft green grass lilts in the summer breeze reminding my resting bare feet and dangling idle arm that getting to the bottom of this perfectly chilled ice tea should be the greatest of my adventures today. Ah, the soothing drum of young hooves carelessly cantering around this charming 10 acre ranch home… I can finally relax and enjoy in…._

"What do you make of this piece, Dr. Jones?"

Indiana Jones was jostled back from his recent memory of home on his Montana ranch to glimpse a dusty outstretched hand eagerly displaying what appeared to be a primitive blade or cutting tool in his peripheral.

"Uh, hmmm…at a quick glance, it would appear to show typical features of hunting or carving tools used around the beginning of the Holocene period." Indiana replied quickly hoping that his loss of focus went unnoticed by the young paleontologist working on site with him on this endless summer day.

Dr. David Tyrell lived and breathed dinosaur bones. The sweltering desert-like heat, endless assaults form swarms of tiny black flies, and inconsistent supplies of basic necessities did not discourage the keen 27 year old local scientist. Indiana smiled admiringly, almost enviously, as if looking into a mirror at himself at the beginning of his adventures in archeology. Somehow, though, Indiana reserved the satisfaction of earning his accolades in a much less standard fashion. His scars, worn like medals, came from quests involving some of the most notorious treasure mongers of the day.

It had seemed like an eternity since Indiana's last great crusade. Had it really been two years since he had signed on with the United States Federal Archeology Division? While the living allowances were unbeatable and the lifestyle far less hazardous, the 43 year old clean shaven scientist was beginning to feel shackled to the daily grind of lectures, expert consultations, and on-site visits.

Indiana had be seconded to Drumheller, Canada, one of the world's largest dinosaur finds, to provide his archeological expertise on artifacts found during a routine dinosaur dig. A week prior, Dr. Tyrrell had been carefully plastering and dusting the bones of an Albertosaurus found outside of this prosperous coal mining hub, when he had unearthed what appeared to be ancient human hunting tools. News transcends borders in the small global science community and it wasn't long before the world famous Dr. Indiana Jones was handed a train ticket north.

"Dr, Jones, I have found several larger items over here!" David panted as he neared the base of a small hoodoo. His short blond dusty hair was meticulously in place despite their long day in the desert-like conditions.

"I find these little toadstools of weathered sedimentary rock a truly fascinating exploit on Mother Nature's behalf." Indiana chuckled as he passed two taller hoodoos on his way up the hill to investigate David's find. He pulled the worn red handkerchief from the pocket of his khaki trousers and wiped his forehead. He definitely felt more comfortable in his onsite clothes than the restricting formal attire that he wore throughout lecture season.

As Indiana raised his gaze to look for David, he noticed billows of dust clouds rising to the west of the dig site.

"Are we expecting guests for lunch, Dr. Tyrell? I forgot my dinner jacket" Indiana smirked.

"None that I was aware of, Dr. Jones."

A large grey cargo truck sporting the block letters **ATLAS** halted and hissed with a jerk at the bottom of the small dirt path taken earlier by the two scientists. Four bulky men, barely escaping adolescence, hastened towards the pair who now stood facing the path.

"I don't think they are here to bring us sandwiches." Indiana rested his hand on his hip, which just happened to harness his trusty whip. This faithful tool of defense had seen many adventures and had always come in handy at the oddest of occasions.

As he adjusted his dusty leather hat, Indiana decided to break the tension building with every 'clomp' of the approaching strangers heavy laced boots.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. How can we help you on this fine day?"

The four men stepped in to form a semi circle around the two scientists. David began to sweat profusely and lifted his hand slightly to advise the newcomers.

"Please be ever so careful where you step gentlemen. You have entered an official dig site and…"

"QUIET!" the largest of the silt covered workmen interrupted in a thick eastern European accent.

Indiana, in his quick assessment of the men, deducted that they must be the loyal young subjects of the Atlas Coal Mine. Many eastern European settlers had immigrated to Drumheller's prosperous valley after the discovery of, not only a dinosaur remains, but vast belts of coal striping the sandy hills of this serene western Canadian grassland. The Atlas Coal Mine, opening just over as decade prior, quickly gained status as one of the most prosperous and powerful businesses of the region. The exceedingly wealthy owners made world wide connections overnight as they became a prominent supplier of the little lumps of household warmth.

"Mr. Coulee requests you. You must come with us, immediately." A shorter miner with a firm confidence about him stepped in front as he made the demand. The seriousness of his tone portrayed that resistance would not be at pleasant option at the moment in time.

Indiana looked to David for clarity. "Mr. Coulee is the owner of the Altas Mine" David stammered.

"He is _the_ most influential and wealthiest men in these parts."

David turned to the coal covered crew, "What about the dig site? We need time to protect the artifacts and gather today's data."

"No time. You come now." growled the miner who was still wearing his tool belt, complete with pick axe.

"This way." wheezed the fourth man, as if they had each rehearsed a line on the way.

The six men took the shorter route through the cactuses and sparse weeds down to the cargo truck. The two scientists were guided into the box of the truck accompanied by two of the Atlas miners. Dr. Tyrell erupted into coughing spasms their heavy boots stirred up the thick coal silt on the floor of the truck bed. Dr. Jones exhaled heavily.

"Don't worry, you will adjust quickly." The largest miner bellowed as he began to snort with laughter.

Indiana had a premonitory sensation that he had not experienced in awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – A Royal Request

_Ice tea had never tasted so refreshing, well almost never._ Indiana Jones reminisced as he poured a second tumbler for an equally dehydrated David Tyrell as they waited to learn the importance of the unexpected summons. They sat, well guarded by their coal covered captors, in an elegantly furnished sitting room.

"We are in Horseshoe Mansion!" David leaned in to share a strained whisper. "Mr. Coulee was given special royal permission to lease this crown property overlooking Horseshoe Canyon to build this lavish estate – I can't believe we are inside!"

Indiana surveyed the room. What was more intriguing to him was that the miners hadn't confiscated his whip. He grinned at the thought that the miners may have figured it to be a paleontology tool.

The echoes of luxuriously soled shoes neared the room from the marble corridor beyond. Dr. Jones and Dr. Tyrell instinctively rose from their seats.

"I've never had much luck with palaces." Indiana remarked from the corner of his mouth within David's proximity.

"The Eleventh Earl of Southesk and Mr. Edmont Coulee" announced an impeccably tidy employee of the household.

"Dr. Jones, Dr. Tyrell, please do sit." requested the Mr. Coulee in his upper end English accent. "Can I offer you something to dine upon? The chef has just commandeered a lovely cut of beef from a local rancher."

With two snaps of his fingers, the stewards standing at the door disappeared. Within moments, a crew of serving staff bustled into the room with tablecloths, cutlery, dishes, hotplates, and the most alluring aromas of meats, vegetables, and sauces.

"Well, if you have already gone through all of the trouble… we wouldn't want to be discourteous" Indiana removed his hat and eyed the feast.

The serving staff and miners exited the room leaving the Earl, Mr. Coulee and the two scientists to dine at the small but exquisite maple wooden table ensemble complete with candelabra.

"Allow me to introduce my special guest. Visiting me this fine summer is the Eleventh Earl of Southesk, Richard Carnegie." Mr. Coulee gestured toward the divinely attired, middle aged gentleman seated to the right of him.

Earl Carnegie was dressed in what resembled a fox hunting outfit, complete with tall black stiff leather boots and emerald green velvet jacket. His russet riding pants seemed to be uncomfortably tight possibly as a result of too much royal indulgence while touring the estates of his wealthy Canadian hosts, who would have been all too willing to be remembered for their hospitality. Nothing was _too_ grand for royalty.

"Richard Carnegie is here reliving his great grandfather's historic visit to western Canada. James Carnegie, the Ninth Earl of Southesk, came to Alberta on a touring and artifact collecting holiday in 1859, during the fur trade you know."

"I am familiar with the ninth Earl's historic ventures. As the story goes, the Earl James Carnegie _acquired_ many native artifacts on his travels; some of which were very sacred to the aboriginal people of Alberta." Indiana interjected with a hint of disapproval.

_I knew I sensed a treasure hunter. How DO they find me? _Indiana boiled mentally as he passed a steaming plate of wild boar dripping in thick spicy gravy.

Tensions crept higher as the Mr. Coulee adjusted is gleaming white shirt collar and went on to describe the absolutely priceless nature of the artifact collection inherited recently by the eleventh Earl, Richard, and the tumultuous places that the ninth Earl had gone to retrieve these invaluable items.

"Did you know the Royal British Museum of Art and History offered Earl James Carnegie one hundred thousand pounds for an animal-skin dress worn by a native woman at a Sundance celebration? Remarkable collection, this!" Mr. Coulee shook his balding grey head.

"Times were tense during the fur trade, you know. The French and the English weren't on the best, oh how would I put it, er, working terms?" Mr. Coulee mused as he grappled to set the historic scene.

"And then there was the resistance from the Natives. There was an extraordinarily WILD west just north of the United States border, you know Dr. Jones." Mr. Coulees hands were outstretched and his pudgy face red with excitement.

"The reason I have sought you out, Mr. Jones," Earl Richard impatiently interrupted "is to offer some assistance in recovering the most priceless piece of this authentic collection."

Indiana and David, in unison, shifted their attention instantly to the Earl, relieved to end what seemed to be the beginning of a long and convoluted Canadian history lecture.

"What particular artifact would that be, Earl Carnegie?" inquired Indiana, with false politeness. Ironically, Indiana had studied North American history extensively in his college days and was sure he knew where this expedition was going.

"A rarely seen handcrafted knife with an elaborately beaded hide sheath disappeared from my great grandfather's travel trunk the very morning he was to leave Fort Edmonton.

Indiana hid a grin of satisfaction at the accuracy of his prediction.

"My great grandfather had been staying at the fur trading post for several weeks as this was a common place of trade for the native people, Métis settlers and those who worked for the Hudson's Bay Company. It was an absolute gold mine of artifacts!" The Earl sighed and continued.

"One afternoon, an older native hunter arrived at the Fort Edmonton gates to trade for domestic supplies and hunting provisions. As winter was only around the corner, the aging fellow decided to double his supplies in exchange for the trade of his magnificent knife and sheath. The sheath been beaded by his daughter. Knowing that the Earl was looking for unique items to bring back to Britain, the gate keeper accepted the offer and the native man went on his way. My grandfather wrote about his own sheer delight at handling the blade for the very first time." The Earl paused, looked down, and then forced a dramatic sigh.

"As an avid hunter himself, it was to be my great grandfather's most prized piece." The Earl looked up again and took a long drink from his water glass as if to distract his audience.

"While an extensive search was undertaken and many interrogated, the blade and sheath were never recovered even though many were punished"

Indiana did not particularly like the way the Earl emphasized _punished_.

There was a painfully long silence. Both Dr. Tyrell and Mr. Coulee shifted uncomfortably in their chairs and nervously fumbled with their silk napkins. Finally, Indiana broke his intense stare and began to speak.

"If my years of historical research in the area of lost artifacts serve me correctly, you are speaking about the Muskwa Warrior's knife and sheath. Legend has passed that the knife and sheath, when worn together, harbored protective qualities. It was told that the hunter who wore the Muskwa knife and sheath exuded the mighty presence of a bear and therefore both he and his fellow hunters were safe in the wilderness."

Earl Richard sat absolutely motionless. Feeling dreadfully transparent, the Earl moved his hands beneath the table to hide his clenching fists.

"If the legend is true, then I can see why anyone, particularly anyone who spends time in the outdoors for sport, would want this artifact." Indiana paused and then slightly cocked his head. "Isn't it true that you come from a long line of fox and game hunters, Earl Carnegie?

Mr. Coulee looked as though he was about to be ill at any moment. David's hair was now quite disheveled as a result of his anxious fingers.

"Let us just get right to it, then?" Earl Richard redirected through a stiffened jaw. "How much will your expertise in these matters cost me, Dr. Jones? I _will _have the Muskwa knife and sheath as it is rightfully mine."

"I beg to differ, Earl Richard." Indiana ventured, not once abandoning eye contact. "I am sorry but I am not the person for your search."

After loosening his furrowed brow and exhaling slowly, the Earl calmly responded "I see. Then I must respect your intentions."

Mr. Coulee secured eye contact with the Earl and in a jovial voice leaned forward and announced, "Gentlemen, gentlemen, enough business for one day. Let us leave this discussion for tomorrow and enjoy some wild berries and cream on the terrace."

Successfully chipping away some of the evening tension, Edmont Coulee lead the three men to the terrace. They were followed by two young stewards carrying a silver coffee service set and a tray of creamy desserts. The beauty of the flat stone paved area quickly diminished as Indiana and David notice the four mining brutes standing around the perimeter. They were quickly reverted to prisoner status.

"Before we call it a night, let us share some sweets. We wouldn't want to part on pessimistic terms, Dr. Jones. It would be bad luck, after all." insisted the Earl.

Indiana hesitated and looked at David.

Leading a sheltered life thus far, David was already two spoonfuls into his dessert. The Earl and Mr. Coulee each reached for a bowl of fresh berries and rich farm cream. Despite the nagging feeling in his stomach, Indiana reluctantly indulged in the delightful summer parfait. Maybe it was just his many years of dealing with untrustworthy powerful people that had left him skeptical. Maybe after dessert, they would be driven back into Drumheller to the paleontology camp and this wretched day would be over.

The glow of the summer sun began to set far too swiftly.

"You are a truly reliable host, Emont. I shall speak very highly of you in my memoirs." affirmed the Earl as the four burly miners marched over to assist Mr. Coulee with the two unconscious captives.

"I will have the scientists removed and we will start our search for the Muskwa artifacts at first light tomorrow." Mr. Coulee stepped over Indiana.

"Not to worry, Dr. Jones _will_ help us. As the head of a very successful mine, I am an expert in commanding obedience." Mr. Coulee explained in a desperate attempt to assure his high-ranking guest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Follow that Coal!

Indiana blinked rapidly as he rolled his head from side to side. _What was that muffled noise?_ He wondered. 'THUMP' His head cracked into a wall of think iron. He tried to move his folded legs but hit another iron barrier. As Indiana's head cleared he realized that the muffled yells were coming from David, whose back was forced against his in what he figured was some type of crate or…CART. They were bound and gagged in a coal cart.

The memories of the evening's discussions, the miners, the mansion, the berries, all came tumbling back to both helpless men. The darkness was unnerving. _Think, think, you have been in a mine before! _Indiana reassured himself. _My hands. I need to free my hands._

Indiana wrestled back and forth until he had managed to position himself upright. Quickly, he chafed the roped back and forth using friction and the sharp edge of the coal cart to spilt the ropes that prevented his freedom. 'SNAP' _yes!_

Indiana raced to untie his gag and then his bound feet, and them promptly rushed to untie David. This was challenging as there was not a fleck of light in this wing of the extensive mine. As the two scientists felt their way in search of an exit, David asked, "What do you predict we will encounter in here?" his voice unsteady with fear.

"Well as long as we don't run into rats. I hate rats! panted Indiana as they began to walk up a steep incline.

"Not to worry, this is rat-free Alberta."

"What about snakes?"

"Sorry, we do have a few of those, but I'd be shocked to find them in here." David informed as he huffed laboriously.

They simultaneously quickened their pace as they saw a dim orange glow in the distance. The scientists slowed down again as they reached an intersection to rest their lungs and their hunched backs, as coal mines were built to conserve space and produce high yields.

"Shhh." David motioned as he heard voices and clanging.

They flattened against the wall just in time to be concealed from a speeding coal cart overflowing with gleaming black chunks and two stern miners. The iron vessel was barely gripping the track as rocketed around the corner out of sight.

"We have to follow that cart. The carts lead to the tipple outside!" David exclaimed, demonstrating his informational advantage of over the situation.

He had seen the architectural plans and engineering blueprints of both the mine and the tipple while studying at University of Calgary. The tipple, which acts as a filtering house for separating coal by size and use, was a truly fascinating structure. Coal was loaded onto to conveyor belts at the mouth of the mine high on the hill. After the coal traveled down the shakers, it was filtered and sorted into enormous bins. Next it was deposited directly into export cargo bins as the train cars or cargo trucks went underneath the external spout down at ground level at the base of the hill.

Indiana seemed lost in thought as he lifted his nose to inhale. "I smell … hay, …manure."

"The horses!" David whispered with excitement.

"Horses?!" Indiana was at attention.

"Yes, the mine horses are kept down here for approximately six months to help haul coal loads through the mine. Every six months they are rotated so that they don't go blind from lack of exposure to sunlight."

"They must be awfully short!"

"They will never run the Kentucky Derby but they are extremely strong animals." David pointed out. "And intelligent."

Suddenly there were foreign voices echoing and footsteps approaching.

"Hungarian" Indiana confirmed. "But I can't make out what they are saying. Whatever it is, I doubt they are on a mission to rescue us."

"Mr. Coulee and the Earl will be coming for us." David acknowledged frantically.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Giddy up!" Indiana adjusted his hat and slipped around the corner. David followed closely behind.

The two scientists shuffled over to the small ponies standing in their stalls. They mounted quickly, lay as flat as they could along the horses back, and snapped the reigns.

"Stay low, one concussion is enough for this trip." Indiana joked.

The horses sped down the low alleys of the mine as if celebrating their light loads.

"What is this!" hollered a familiar voice.

The four miners from the previous day were now joined by ten more strapping miners. The mining mob began pursuit after Indiana and David. They could all see the target light at the mouth of the mine. The miners piled into two coal carts and rapidly reduced the distance between themselves and their prey.

"We are almost there!" Indiana yelled sideways to David.

Just as they reached the boarder of sunlight the horses skidded to a dramatic stop sending Indiana and David catapulting into the tipple.

"We didn't cover their eyes! They need their blindfolds to leave the mine. The sunlight is too powerful!" David winced as he clung to the side of a great conveyor belt descending two stories below.

"I thought you were the expert in coal mines." Indiana teased as he stood up on the conveyor belt.

They both turned around to be greeted with fourteen sinister smiles and one large gloved hand gripping a long switch handle.

"Do you like to dance?" the largest miner bellowed from above.

He threw the switch as the other men dumped two cartloads of coal boulders down the conveyor belt. The belt began to shake violently as the coal pieces shot back and forth. The two scientists were pitched forward. Indiana's hat flew over the left side as he rolled forward.

"We are going to be crushed!" cried an extremely frantic David.

Thinking fast was one of Indiana's legendary qualities. As though inspiring heroic music played in their heads, the two scientists regained composure and held onto the supporting posts to avoid the certain death of falling stories below into a giant coal bin. In a flash, Indiana released his whip and maneuvered it to wrap around a ceiling beam. He swung hard in David's direction. Instinctively, David leaped toward Indiana and was able to grab his shoulders from behind as they both swung back towards the paned glass window on the left wall of the tipple's top floor.

They both squeezed their eyes shut and sheltered their heads as they smashed through the flimsy pane. Fortunately their feet landed on the narrow double boarded staircase which served as a fire escape.

Indiana reached in and, with an experienced twist of his wrist, unwound his whip. In the next jerk, he had wound the end of his whip around the top of his had and pull in his catch in seconds.

"I never leave without my hat." Indiana winked as he began to descend the stairs.

They were almost to the bottom when they spied two furious coal miners climbing the ground floor stairs. David, inspired by Indiana's bravado, kicked in the near by window pane.

"Quick, this way. We can make it to the truck before the miners see us."

Indiana took a second to smile in pride. _David was learning fast._

They sped down the descending ramp and stopped at the cargo opening. All they would have had to do is jump the ground and drive away. Six smirking Atlas employees waited, pick axes raised.

"Glowing coal, what is this?" Indiana spun around and noticed a large cauldron of florescent orange paint with the logo "**So Hot it Glows**" painted on the side.

The relentless miners began to clamber up the wall towards them.

"People around here think that this _glowing _coal burns hotter and last longer than the average black lumps. Really, Atlas just splashes orange paint on some of it before delivery so it seems to glow."

"Hey fellows, you're looking a little dull today!" Indiana taunted the miners.

As if reading Indiana's mind, David grabbed one side of the large pot of paint while Indiana grabbed the other. Paint splashed down dousing the miners in orange, and sent them sprawling all over the ground. Taking this glowing opportunity, the two scientists jumped to the ground and dove into the **Atlas** truck waiting for a fill below.

As Indiana grinded the shift stick into first gear, he glanced into the seat behind him.

"Dynamite!"

"What?!!" David begged for clarity.

"This little surprise package, here, has just bought us some escape time." Indiana beamed as he stomped on the gas.

They had only gone a very short distance down the gravel road when Indiana slammed on the breaks and leapt out of the driver's side door. After hauling the squeaking rear steel door open, Indiana grabbed an armful of dynamite sticks and the small tin of wooden matches from the filthy floor below.

"We have company, Doctor Jones!"

"Dr. Tyrell, QUICKLY, ignite this bundle and put it by the bridge deck supports. I'll lay this bundle by the electrical box here by the pole light. Meet you on the other side."

David shot a look of horror.

"I mean the other side of the bridge." Indiana winked and sprinted towards the light pole which lit the opening to the wooden train bridge serving as one of two routes to the other side of the river.

The two scientists had not a second to spare. They simultaneously secured both truck doors, and shot forwards. The tires of the escape vehicle spit gravel backwards towards the two truck loads of furious miners and they were forced to skid to a dusty halt.

"Get them!!!" ordered the driver of the first pursuit truck.

The timing was perfect. Even before they could roll onto the wooden deck of the bridge, fireworks filled the air. The bridge collapsed into a fury of splinters and beams. As the debris and dust cleared, the only evidence of the escapees was a sinking **Atlas** truck and rustling bushes up the hill beyond the exit of the former bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A Lesson in Disguise

The sun was threatening to retire hours later as Dr. Jones and Dr. Tyrell stumbled through the vast prairie of grassy hills. They had escaped the badlands valley of Drumheller and we making their way northeast to anywhere with food, water and possible law enforcement.

"It must be 10:30pm by now and the sun is just now setting." Indiana shook his head in amazement.

He was calculating the latitude of the area in his mind when he began to sense a low humming in the wind. He looked to the west and stopped walking.

"Do you hear that?" Indiana frowned.

David tilted his ear to the sky. They both became quickly aware of the infinite black cloud, moving much too swiftly east to be the result of a brewing storm. The buzzing became almost thunderous as it neared with increasing momentum.

Unexpectedly, the two scientists were battered with large hissing and fluttering pellets. Arms flailing, they began to run at top speed forward.

"CRICKETS! IT IS AN SWARM!"

A persistent infestation of crop devouring crickets descended on the helpless pair as the fled for their lives. What was once a lush green farmer's future yield behind them quickly became a barren wasteland.

"We need to find a creek or ditch, FAST!" sputtered Indiana as he swatted the giant insects with one arm while protecting his eyes with the other.

"Over here, come quick!...hello there, over here, or you shall be eaten!"

The distant female voice was barely audible over the chaos above. Indiana and David heeded the saving call and dove into the tiny woodshed, which had been unnoticed until that very second.

"Help me with the door!" pleaded the frazzled young woman.

It took all hands to secure the door. After a moment to catch their wind again, Indiana and David slumped to the ground to restore their wits.

"We haven't seen a cricket infestation like this since the dirty thirties." The lady in the modestly pale blue frock spoke as she reached her hands behind her head to restore her chestnut bun.

"My apologies, I don't usually host visitors in such clutter." she joked as she sat down on a log.

"I am Rose Ecole. I am the school teacher for the surrounding farms and you are the fortunate souls to bear witness to my nightly routine."

Indiana and David invited further explanation with their bewildered expressions. They weren't sure whether it had been the near death experience or their shear exhaustion that had stunted their comprehension at this moment.

"The crickets should pass in a few minutes and we can move to the school house. You two look as though you haven't eaten in days." Rose said as she widened her pale green eyes.

"You can earn some of my famous deer stew if you haul an armful of wood on your way. I need extra wood for the stove tonight as the floors need mopping in the school before the children arrive in the morning."

Both scientists smiled warmly, half in admiration and half in the thought of a comforting meal. This small but spirited heroine most definitely radiated independence and determination.

After a few moments had passed, Indiana, David and Rose headed up the stoned lined path to the quaint one room school house. They piled the wood neatly in the back closet. Rose proceeded to erase the blackboard, empty the pail she had been using to clean the window sills, and finally close the damper on the woodstove.

"That's a day." Rose concluded to herself as she took one last reassuring survey of the shipshape learning haven.

"Let us head up the road, shall we?

Rose briefed the scientists on her home life as the trio hiked up the worn dirt road. She had been getting the sense that Indiana and David had assumed that she resided in the school building.

Being an inspired and dedicated student herself, it had always been Rose's childhood calling to become a teacher, just like her favorite Aunt Mavis. Rose began her role as community teacher at the age of seventeen and began molding the young minds in the small town of Red Deer. After her mother passed away from tuberculosis, Rose moved back home to the farming community of Three Hills to help her brothers care for their aging father.

"Allow me dash ahead to be sure that my father hasn't left the place a mess. My two brothers picked him up for a five day fishing trip on the Bow River this morning." Rose directed with a grin.

Indiana and David spotted the winding brook behind the quite modern but modest farm house and quicken their pace.

"What now, Dr. Jones?" David questioned as he wiped the excess water from his chin. David could not hide his need for reassurance after their narrow recent escapes.

As if he had always known the answer, Indiana confirmed "Now, we must locate the Muskwa knife and sheath before the Earl, that's what."

Indiana tilted his hat and stood up. David followed and his mentor to the back door of the farm house. The aroma of spices and wild game filled the large country kitchen.

"I gave you both an extra scoop." Rose smiled as she passed the seated guests their bowls of steaming stew.

Both scientists together pulled the wooden bench closer to the enormous pine table, complete with a centerpiece of wild roses.

Rose busied herself adjusting the porcelain canisters under the glass white washed cupboards in case the two guests cared to assess her organizational skills. As Rose reached for the freshly baked loaf cooling on the shelf beside the window her idle gaze was locked into place through the lace trimmed window.

"What is all this?" he voice displaying her confusion.

Indiana and David hurried to the window to spot a convoy of trucks, each crowned with the Atlas logo, snaking along the dirt road leading to the farmhouse.

Reading the panicked expression on the scientists' faces was confirmation enough that Indiana and David needed Rose to think fast.

"The cellar! Under the rug!" Rose whispered firmly as she spun around.

David swung the rug to the side so that it could be put back over the hatch when they were through the small square hole. Rose jumped down the ladder first and David followed. Indiana secured the hatch from below just as the first coal covered leather work boot hit the threshold.

"They didn't even knock! Those Atlas thugs think they are above the law." Rose griped in disgust as she lit a petit metal oil lamp.

"Follow me." she gestured.

The nimble teacher guided Indiana and David down narrow dirt tunnels and it was now Indiana's turn to brief Rose on his past adventurous hours. They eventually came to a wider dugout area.

"This tunnel was dug for the winter. My father was an engineer who wasn't very fond of our – 30C winters. We are under the barn but in won't conceal us for long." Rose finally spoke. She had listened to Indiana's recounts in silent revelation as they moved through the tunnels.

Indiana lifted the hatch slowly and David boosted him up to main floor of the barn. As he eased himself to a standing position, Indiana was startled by the soft snorting of several horses peering from their stalls.

"What is in this closet, Rose?" inquired Indiana as he searched for tools that may be used for protection.

Indiana stood motionless, his mouth agape as he held the closet doors wide open.

"The Royal Canadian Mounted Police." Indiana announced with self-assurance.

There before them, gleamed four poppy red jackets adorned with shiny brass buttons. Hung below were the accompanying trademark black trousers with excess curves in the hip area, tall stiff black riding boots, and tan colored felt hats complete with evidence of Royal approval in the form of a medallion pinned to the front above the brim.

"I come from long line of law enforcers." Rose stated proudly. "A grandfather, father, and now two brothers.

Feeling liberation surge through her every being, Rose grabbed the smallest uniform from the closet and announced, "We have an artifact to preserve, what are we waiting for!"

Indiana stifled a cough in disbelief. Recovering quickly, he began to get dressed in a larger uniform, concealing his whip and hat under the prestigious uniform. David's eyes widened as Rose speckled dirt around her upper lip and chin area.

"They must be searching the house. If we gain enough distance, they won't recognize us from afar." Indiana confirmed as he peered through the crack in the barn door.

"The R.C.M.P are still seen as enforcers of the peace, anyway needed, around here so the miners shouldn't follow us. They won't want to gain the attention of the federal police." Rose added.

"Where do we start?" Indiana interjected.

"We ride to Edmonton." Rose spoke in a gruff male impersonation.

The formally attired trio walked the horses from the barn and left for Edmonton in search of answers. Answers, which may be frozen in time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Mountainous Mission

"I am sure relieved to be back in _civilian_ clothing." Dr. Tyrell joked with Rose as they finished their breakfast at a Strathcona Hotel café on the bustling Edmonton business route known as Whyte Avenue.

"Has this historian friend of yours studied artifact recovery methodology, Rose?" Indiana inquired as he finished his milky coffee.

"Dr. Rutherford is not only the leading scholar in the area of Canadian aboriginal history, but he is acquainted with many tribal chiefs. Dr. Rutherford has recorded firsthand recounts of stolen sacred items." Rose justified. "No to mention, Mrs. Rutherford, who happens to be of Métis decent, is the first women to study archeology in the province. Her mother was Cree and her father was Scottish"

"If we are to meet Dr. Rutherford at the University of Alberta campus then we must be off." David interrupted.

Several hours had slipped by as Indiana, Rose, and David were spellbound by Dr. Rutherford's extensive knowledge on aboriginal culture and archeology.

"I am quite familiar with the Muskwa knife and sheath. The native people believe it to be a source of protection."

Dr. Rutherford continued. "I have only one clue that may lead you in the right direction, gentlemen."

"And Miss Ecole." Dr. Rutherford quickly corrected his oversight.

"Take this sketch of a cave painting with you. It was recovered during a rescue mission." Dr. Rutherford offered the experienced parchment.

"A local team of geologists had been onsite taking rock samples in the Bow Summit area of Jasper when they were tragically trapped in a landslide. This sketch was found in the rubble during the rescue efforts. It was deemed, after much analysis, to be a map with Cree lettering along the bottom." Dr. Rutherford continued as he sat back in his office chair, and looked to the window of his private workspace on the top floor of the library.

"The only certainty I can offer is that you will need to head into the mountains to find the _tongue of ice_.

Rose, Indiana, and David all took their turn in thanking the professor and headed for the library staircase.

"Let us ride into the sunset all aboard the iron horse." Indiana mused thirty minutes later as they walked in the direction of the train station.

Meanwhile, the day had taken a twist for the worst back at the library.

"Please, I beg you, release my wife!" Dr. Rutherford pleaded, wrestling from the binding grip of a stout unshaven man wearing a worn cap with the word Atlas emblazed on the front.

"I will say this one more time – The Eleventh Earl Richard Carnegie of Southesk requires your assistance with the recovery of two small items that belong to his collection. You _will_ assist the Earl, won't you Professor?" Mr. Coulee asked in a menacing tone.

"The Muskwa knife belongs to the First Nations people of Alberta, not to a greedy, trinket collecting royal!" Dr. Rutherford instantly regretted his words as Mrs. Rutherford winced in pain.

The brutish miner restraining Mrs. Rutherford continued to twist her arm. Dr. Rutherford quickly countered his defense and reluctantly began to give Mr. Coulee instructions on how to track Indiana and his team.

Once satisfied at having the pertinent information, the Earl and Mr. Coulee swiftly exited the disheveled office leaving Mrs. Rutherford rubbing her shoulder and Dr. Rutherford holding his head in his hands.

"You know _who_ we have to send, dear. Dr. Jones will need his guidance if he is to find the Muskwa knife and sheath. It must get back into the rightful hands!"

"Yes, but _he _won't be easy to find."

"I have the utmost faith in you, my dear."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Thin Ice

"I can see the mountains!" Rose expressed with delight from her window seat aboard the Canadian Pacific Railway passenger train.

Indiana didn't look up. He had been mesmerized by the small sketch given to him a day earlier by Dr. Rutherford. David had dozed off a little after 4:00pm.The traveling trio had been fortunate enough to be the only passengers in that particular train car.

"_Tongue of Ice"_ Indiana thought aloud as he leaned into the wall.

Indiana was force to relieve his eyes from their industrious duties as they entered the darkness of a train tunnel.

_They must have used truck loads of dynamite to blast these travel routes straight through the mountains. _Indiana mulled as he tilted his head back to rest on the seat.

_Dynamite!, I still have a small bundle of dynamite sticks carefully concealed in the back of my pants between my belt and my waistband! _Indiana grinned at his accidental cleverness.

Indiana's thoughts were interrupted by Rose's startled gasp. They had just exited the midnight tunnel and were blasted with sunlight once again. Statue-like in the aisle beside them, towered a solemn figure dressed in raw beaded leather from head to toe. His thick ebony hair was folded into two tight braids and ornamented with colorful threads. The stranger wore no expression on his face but his stance delivered the message that they should allow him to break the ice.

"Dr. Jones?" the native man finally spoke in a stern, but less intimidating, manner.

"Yes." Indiana responded in surprise as held out his hand and rose quickly from the comfort of his cushioned window seat.

The man did not reciprocate the standard greeting gesture. After a moment, Indiana withdrew his hand.

"How did you…?" David asked as his head scanned the room for entrances.

"I am here to collaborate on this crucial mission." responded the man in unexpected proper English.

"I am Omisi." The native man continued.

_His name in Cree means 'This way'. _Indiana consulted his recollections of the aboriginal language classes he was now thankful that he had pursued.

"I am acquainted with Dr. and Mrs. Rutherford. They have contacted me with this critical situation. I _must_ be involved in this search." The man explained blatantly and then reverted to silence.

Each of the three adventurers, in turn, introduced themselves and acquainted Omisi with the happenings from the past several days. Omisi stood like a pillar as he listened to recounts of miners, tipples, Earls, and cricket infestations without gesturing even once. That is until Rose described their escape from Three Hills using such clever disguises. Omisi raised an impressed eyebrow unintentionally for only a second. The conversation was followed by another period of unbearable silence.

David ventured to melt the tension. "Have you ever seen the Muskwa knife and sheath?"

Indiana's eyes widened. Rose moved in closer.

Omisi blasted David with confirming glare. Then, as if he could bear the façade any longer, Omisi exhaled slowly and looked to the sprinting horizon beyond the train window.

As the train gently rocked the weary scientists, and resting teacher, Omisi began to share the authentic depiction of events leading to the disappearance of the Muskwa knife and sheath.

"The elders spoke of a particular hunting excursion many, many moons ago – before the Europeans had come to our land." Omisi continued. "A young adolescent, on his first hunt, strayed from the group of more experienced hunters to investigate what he hoped were moose tracks."

The three travelers hung on every word.

"The young hunter came across a bear in a clearing. It had seemed that there was no escape and the hunter was beginning to panic. He suddenly heard a voice, like it was coming from inside his head – _walk forth for your people."_

Omisi changed his intonation to create suspenseful mystery. Rose couldn't help but notice Omisi's skilled story telling abilities. This was not the expressionless man that stood before them moments earlier.

"The hunter bravely stepped forward toward the great bear. He stopped and closed his eyes in trust mere steps away. The bear opened its mammoth jaw and moaned a terrifying bawl. The hunter could feel the bear's scorching wet breath cover him entirely."

David's eyes widened.

"After what seemed to be an eternity, the hunter felt a soothing cool breeze beckoning him to awaken. Muskwa had disappeared and a gift was left at the hunter's feet."

"The knife!" Rose couldn't help but blurt.

"Yes, the hunter had proven himself."

"And the sheath?" Indiana ventured.

"The sheath came many moons later and has added a new challenge for the Cree people. There was a time when my people used the knife and sheath for protection. When the Europeans came, it was the people who needed to protect the knife."

The three audience members were visibly moved by the true meaning behind the artifact.

Omisi continued. "During the time of the fur trade, a young girl was given an important task by her moosham. The young hunter I spoke of earlier was, by this point in time, a grandfather and he knew it was time to pass the knife on. He chose his vibrant young granddaughter to honor, protect, and share the knife ."

Omisi cleared his throat and continued. "She was to make a unique sheath to protect the knife for many years to come. The young girl I speak of was my mother."

"How did the knife and sheath end up in Earl James Carnegie's hands?" Indiana quizzed, never quite believing Mr. Coulee's version.

"My moosham and my young mother went to the fur trading post to trade beaver pelts before the winter set in. As they went alone, my grandfather brought the knife and sheath to protect them on their journey back through the darkened forest."

"Those frauds never mentioned a girl." David added.

"They would not have seen her. My grandfather had her wait safely out of the bustle of trade, hidden by the river."

"My grandfather was never seen again and an explanation was never given to my ancestors. The true mystery lies in the legend of my grandfather's escape. It is believed that he was able to use the protective powers to reclaim the knife and sheath and transcend the impermeable walls of the fort in the middle of the night."

"Could someone in the fort have taken the knife? Indiana deducted.

"No one was permitted to enter or leave the fort for five days. After abandoning their interrogations within, they expanded their search outside the walls of the fort. I am certain, Dr. Jones, that the knife was nowhere near the fort then and is part of no collection now." Omisi confirmed.

"The tongue of ice?" Indiana inquired hopefully.

"That is precisely the reason that my cousin, whom you are acquainted with, sent for me. The knife and sheath was a gift from nature and must stay in nature – not a glass case or as an advantage in hunting for sport."

"Mrs. Rutherford sent you? David asked after piecing yesterday's visit to the library together his mind.

Omisi nodded staring straight ahead. "We are here."

That instant the train exhaled. The newly formed team did not detect the menacing crew of miners and their two treasure-crazed leaders departing the train ten cars behind them.

"We have made good time." Rose observed two hours later as the four bundled hikers stood at the bottom of the Bow Glacier which snaked between two mountains.

"This glacier extended to that boulder far beyond those trees, when I was a boy." Omisi explained as he guided their sight with his finger.

"The map seems to indicate that we need to find a cave on the right side, near what appears to be a basin formed in the land." Indiana was anxious.

They began the walk up the breathtakingly beautiful field of ancient ice, taking care to tread lightly. The oxygen began to fade as they increased in elevation.

"We must be careful on these glacier fields. One wrong step and we shall not return – hypothermia sets in quickly when you are jammed deep in a crevice of ice and water." David reminded his friends with almost parental concern.

"I see the cave!" Rose stopped and pointed, "It is not as big as I had imagined."

Omisi, then Indiana, Rose, and finally David cautiously entered the slender weathered opening to the shallow cave of rock and ice. On the wall before them was the original map. One very prominent difference, however, stood out. The knife had not been included in the sketch of the map but had been painted quite clearly on the wall.

"They weren't finished making the sketch!" Indiana figured aloud. "But more importantly, what stopped the geologists from finishing the sketch."

"Would there happen to be a waterfall nearby?" David asked Omisi as he pointed to the area of the cave painting, not recorded on the sketch. "I can see the knife and sheath drawn a third of the way up the waterfall.

Omisi moved to inspect the wall further.

"Until now, I had only known of the tongue of ice." Omisi stopped for a further moment of study.

"The Weeping Wall." Indiana calmly concluded.

Omisi slowly turned passed a combination of admiration and bewilderment in Indiana's direction.

"The Weeping Wall is the flat side of a nearby mountain which drains melting glacier water through cracks and crevices in its face. It gives the illusion of tears streaming down the mountain." Indian smiled.

"I read a lot." Indiana defended his find.

Excitedly, the four discoverers turned and ducked out of the cave. Indiana stopped for one last viewing of this natural exhibit.

"Dr. Jones, so glad you changed your mind." seethed a voice from a not so distant past.

"Dr. Jones!" Indiana spun around to see Omisi and David with their hands raised and Rose being held hostage by the largest of the pick axe wielding miners.

"Where to now, my meddling little expeditionist?" The Earl Richard's inquiry oozed with sarcasm.

There was a pause as though Indiana was actually contemplating guiding the treacherous thugs to the knife. And then he smiled and rushed forward, pulling his hands from behind his back.

"I hope you fellas _bundled_ up." Indiana winked as he yanked the packaged sticks of dynamite from his lower back and shoved them into a small crack in the ice.

"See you at the bottom." Indiana spun his whip and lassoed Rose around the waist, roping her in his direction.

The thunderous explosion of the dynamite paled in comparison to the deafening rumble of the avalanche which immediately followed. Ice and water rolled and rushed down the ancient graveled slope. Arms, legs, screams were tossed with nature's debris as gravity took over. Moments later there was the hissing of mist, then silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Winds of Change

"Magestic." breathed Indiana as he arched his neck to see straight to the top of the Weeping Wall.

"How could you have possibly known the direction that the ice was going to slide? It was as if you _aimed _the avalanche at those rogues." David wondered in awe.

"It was just a stroke of good luck, Dr. Tyrell." Indiana nodded to Omisi.

Omisi smiled, which was something they had not yet witnessed until now. Rose cradled the knife and sheath, just recently pulled from a crevice marked with faint carvings on the watery rock wall.

"The beading is truly amazing." she attributed as she gazed at the intricate beaded bear design, "Your mother was very talented." Rose added as she passed the Muskwa knife and sheath to Omisi, who secured the priceless artifacts inside his tasseled leather coat.

"We should be moving on, Dr. Rutherford was to meet us with assistance at Peyto Lake at dusk, pending the success of our mission of course." Omisi said calmly as he motioned towards the gravel road.

"The knife and sheath will be relocated to a natural location on the Enoch Cree Nation, just west of Edmonton, where it will be cherished and shared with those all those on Mother Earth who value its true spirit."

The abrupt sound of hooves in unison stomping behind the four weary rescuers altered the triumphant tone but for an intense moment. As the riders rode in all directions, the all too familiar splash of poppy red confirmed that the R.C.M.P. must have found the ice covered mining gang and their two malevolent instigators.

"Anyone up for a ride?" Rose taunted toward the oncoming train winding around the corner heading in their direction.

The sight of several open box cars offered a risky but more appealing mode of transportation to Peyto Lake.

"Ladies first." David pointed palm up towards the tracks. Indiana adjusted his hat and verified his whip as the four began to run towards a suitable boarding spot.


End file.
